Despite the rapidly spreading adoption of health information technology (HIT), it is unclear whether the potential of these technologies have been realized. One explanation is the Field of Dreams fallacy, which questions the belief that simply implementing a technology guarantees its use. Regardless of the purported quality of the technology or the fact that a given HIT was installed, ultimately, it is the perceptions of those intended to use the technology that determine both its use and whether potential benefits are realized. In addition, studies show that HIT has the potential to improve patient/family-centered care and engagement, a recent hot topic in healthcare research. However, it is unclear if there is evidence to support designing technologies to engage this population. Thus, more developmental research is needed on new types of technology that could potentially improve patient/family engagement. To address this gap in the literature, we propose to study provider and family perceptions and use of a specific technology: Patients' Interactive Care Window (PICWi). The findings of this pilot study will inform future interventional studies. The aims of th project are to: 1) Determine the specific needs of PICU patients/families that could inform changes to the design and use of the PICWi to enhance use and family/patient engagement, and 2) Determine the specific needs of PICU physicians and nurses that could inform redesign of the PICWi to enhance use. We will pursue these aims in the Pediatric Intensive Care Unit at Children's Hospital of Wisconsin (CHW). This research study will measure both the perceived needs and the opportunities for improving this novel HIT, which will help inform future interventions in redesigning the PICWi in order to improve use and family engagement. The results from our investigation will have important implications for patient care, allowing for more efficient and tailored decision-making, thereby improving patient quality of life and potentially reducing health care costs.